orb1talfandomcom-20200214-history
Synist
= Class Features = As a Synist you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit dice: '''1d6 per Synist Level '''Hit Points at first level: '''6 + your END modifier '''Hit Points at higher levels: '''1d6 + END modifier for each level after first. '''Proficiencies Armor: '''None '''Weapons: '''Knives, Slingers, Staffs, Simple Pistols '''Tools: '''Tinker Tools '''Saving Throws: '''INT and KNO '''Skills: '''Techsin, and one from: Computers, Mechanics, Engineering '''Equipment In addition to background equipment, you start with the following: - A shokstaff or a stiletto - A Yuhkom or a piece of advanced Techsin - A Voidcomber’s pack or a Vacpac - A Holodex Tech-casting Intensive research and reverse engineering of Techsin have given you the ability to create powerful technological weapons and tools. Catalytic casting At first level you know three catalytic casts. These casts have reusable components and such a low energy cost that they can be used at will. You create additional catalysts at higher levels and may carry a number shown in the Synist table. Casting Codex Your casting codex is the storage of your knowledge and research. It contains blueprints for six casts at level one and you may copy spells from other codices into yours. This process takes 15 minutes per cast level, representing you translating their own notation into your own. You may also reverse engineer existing casts you find, which requires a DC (10 + 2*Cast level) Techsin check. You also learn two additional casts whenever you level up, representing your own synistic discoveries. Preparing Casts Over the course of a long rest you automatically prepare the casts that you plan on using during your adventures. When you do this, select a number of casts to create, assigning each one to a casting slot of appropriate level. When you do so you may have duplicate casts. When you dispose of an old cast, you disassemble it into its base components rendering it inert and refunding its cost. Casting Ability Intelligence is your casting ability, as you cast through careful studying and preparation. Cast save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your intelligence modifier '''Cast attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your intelligence modifier Lab casting You can perform any cast you know with the lab tag if it is in your recipe book without having assembled it beforehand. This takes an extra 10 minutes, and consumes materials as normal. Synistic Recovery You have learnt how to prepare your casts with little time to spare. Once per day, after a short rest you may choose to replenish a number of already prepared casts with a combined level of less than or equal to your synist level. You may not recover casts higher than 6th level in this way. = Synistic Specialization = At 2nd level you focus your synistic studies onto a specific field of your choice, choosing one of the following: Techslinging, Technomancy, or Armored-casting. Jerry Rigging You can’t solve every problem through careful preparation, some require improvisation. You may jerry rig a cast you have prepared to function as a different cast from your codex. When you use a cast in this manner, you expend a casting slot to use a non-prepared cast. This process takes twice as long as normal. Intensive Training Intensive training has improved your body. You gain +2 to one ability score, +1 to two ability scores, or a feat. You may do this again at 8th,12th,16, and 19th level. Ancient Secrets = Ancient Secrets = You have gained a glimpse into how ancient Techsin functions through vigorous study. Whenever you make a skill check to interact with Techsin, you gain a bonus equal to half your Synist level. = Techslinging = You begin to hone not only your intellect, but your physical skills as well. Techslingers can typically be found with a gun in hand, plundering abandoned orbs to discover the secrets of ancient Techsin. Weapon Casting Savant When you chose this subclass at 2nd level the amount of time and resources you require for copying a new cast of the firearm type is halved. Combat Synist When you choose this specialization at 2nd level, the time it takes for you to copy, record, or reverse engineer a cast with the weapon tag is halved. You also gain proficiency with light armor. Weapon Theory At 2nd level you learn how to craft a special firearm, sometimes referred to as a techslinger. It can be used as a casting implement, but typically appears to be a normal weapon. You can either craft this firearm from scratch or modify an already existing weapon. Your firearm can be a simple or one-handed gun with a special loading mechanism for loading casting shots. You are always proficient with this weapon. You may have any one of the following weapon attachments active but may switch them out over the course of a short or long rest. Enhanced Precision Grip You gain a bonus to your cast attack modifier equal to your DEX (minimum +1) Overcharged Delivery System Whenever you use a damaging cast you may add your INT modifier one damage role for that cast. Selective Explosive Targeting When one of your casts forces all creatures in an area to make a saving throw to avoid its effects, you may designate a number of creatures equal to 1 + your INT modifier (minimum 1). These creatures automatically pass their saving throws. Improved Weapon Theory By 6th level you have become accustomed enough to the construction and modification of synistic firearms to construct more complicated weapons. The restrictions on which form factors your weapon can take are lifted, and you gain a bonus depending on which form you choose. Hand cannon Whenever you use a catalytic cast with an attack roll, you may immediately use another catalytic cast as a bonus action, determining the damage of the cast at half your level. Long gun Whenever you use a that requires you to make a Casting Attack Roll or that effects a single target its range is doubted. Shotgun Whenever you use a cast you may choose to make it target a cone in front of you. The cone has a base size of 20 feet and increases depending on the area of the spell. If the cast is a sphere or square, the size of the cone increases by half the radius of the spell. If the cast is a line, the area increases by a fifth of the line. Resolve attacks and saves against all creatures individually. If the cast targets more creatures then normal, the effects are spread among the creatures. Launcher The area of effects of your casts are doubled. Improved Subsystems By level 10, you have discovered how to improve the power distribution and subsystems of your weapon and attach another attachment to your weapon. Overcharged Casting At level 14, you have learned how to cram as much energy into your casts as possible. This drastically increases the power of the cast but has drastic side effects. When you use a cast under 6th level, you may declare that you are going to overcharge it, which allows you to maximize that casts damage dice. The first time you do this, you suffer no ill effects. The second time, the sheer force behind the cast deals 2d12 force damage to you, ignoring resistances and immunities. For each cast beyond second, this damage is increased by 1d12. These uses reset upon a long rest.